


Странное поведение

by ChengH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, romantic, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengH/pseuds/ChengH
Summary: Какая дерзость. Эти русские действительно ненормальные. Ладно еще, когда просто творят всякую ерунду, которая касается только их. Но чтоб доходить до такого абсурда. Альфа имеет виды на... альфу. Кто бы мог подумать.(с) ChengH
Relationships: Виктор Никифоров/Юри Кацуки
Kudos: 18





	Странное поведение

Юри поверить не мог своему счастью, когда голый, мать его, Виктор Никифоров действительно протянул ему тогда руку помощи, стоя прямо посреди горячих источников его семьи. Его кумир, тот, кем он восхищался, действительно не только знал о его существовании, но и тренировал его и спал в соседней комнате. Несколько первых дней Кацуки даже щипал себя периодически, когда Виктор появлялся в поле его зрения. Ну мало ли, что Пхичит подсыпал в тот праздничный торт, когда недавно приезжал его навестить. Чего только в Таиланде не купишь. Однако Никифоров действительно был реальностью, а не его больной фантазией.

Вот только если поначалу все и было как в сказке, постепенно Юри заметил странное поведение его нового тренера. Не мог не заметить. И хоть он и видел, что что-то не так, как-то открыто об этом не говорил, предпочитая обдумать еще раз все в своей голове. В конце концов, по началу он думал, что преувеличивает, и что может это у русских так принято, но вот незадача. Плисецкий, например, так себя не вел. И даже когда Виктор затащил его перед очередным этапом к себе на родину в Петербург, чтобы показать как красив его город, Юри убедился еще раз. Никто из русских в принципе так, как вел себя Виктор, не вел. 

Юри подумывал, что это могла быть особенность эсктравертности Никифорова, однако под тщательным наблюдением он понимал, что это не так. Пусть Виктор и был чересчур веселым, пусть и сохранял нотки детской любознательности и наивности, он все же… Как-то странно лип только к нему одному. Эти его вечные касания то тут, то там, с учетом, что в Японии касаться друг друга вообще разрешено только самым близким друзьям. Но ладно, пусть так. В принципе за все годы своего существования Виктор был его кумиром, и это, наверное, можно засчитать, что Юри представлял его своим другом? Да, наверняка, можно. Но если эти касания в начале были едва заметными, то после становились лишь все более и более назойливыми. А уж после подарка от Юри в виде кольца, Виктор казалось вообще с катушек съехал.

Только и делал, что всюду таскался за альфой, как верный пес. Разве что в туалет они ходили по отдельности. Но вот в остальное время доходило до абсурдности.

– Юри, ты идешь мыться? Давай я с тобой, заодно и воду сэкономим!

Никифоров уже потянулся в шкаф за полотенцем, когда дверь в ванную моментально закрылась, и замок щелкнул изнутри.

Это уже как-то подозрительно. 

Еще более подозрительнее стали странные взгляды Виктора на всех, кто хоть как-то становится ближе к Кацуки. Будь то Минами, который чуть ли не плакал, когда Юри оставлял для него десятый по счету автограф, или Пхичит, который лез обниматься при встрече. Виктор смотрел на них так, словно это не люди, а какие-то угрозы для общества. Его взгляд пробирал до мурашек. А Кристоф рядом с ним только смеялся и что-то шептал Никифорову на ухо, хлопая по плечу. Виктор от этого веселее не становился.

Еще больше расстраивало Юри, пожалуй, то, что даже после его разгрома на финале Гранд При и второго места, Виктор стал постепенно становится замкнутым. Нет, он не ушел с позиции его тренера, обещая обязательно сделать из Юри победителя, он с улыбкой обнимал его, пока Кацуки сидел на его коленях и чуть ли не плакал от счастья, когда сам Юри попросил его не уходить. А потом все пошло в какое-то странное русло.

Пока выдавались свободные моменты, они могли позволить себе посещение разных мест. Все-таки деньги за участие и продвижение рекламы для прославленных спортсменов поступают не маленькие, что касается Виктора, так он вообще никогда своими сбережениями за все годы особо не пользовался. Летал он за счет организаторов, а пока ходил по городам в свободные минуты, за него везде платил Фельцман, сейчас же Виктор не скупился и тратился по полной, причем все свои деньги спускал больше не на себя любимого, а на Кацуки, вечно улыбаясь и спрашивая, как попугайчик:

– Юри, смотри! Хочешь это? А это хочешь?

Их появление вместе еще тогда до Гранд При взбудоражило все сми и газеты, а поведение Виктора обсуждали на каждом углу. Сейчас же слухи ползли еще быстрее. Их фотографии вместе сначала в Канаде на свадьбе у Джей-Джея, потом в Таиланде, когда Пхичит пригласил их к себе, затем в Москве, когда они все отмечали день рождения Плисецкого, затем в Казахстане, когда их позвал Отабек, а Плисецкий ныл о том, что Никифоров его достал своим поведением заботливой мамочки, когда вечно дергал Юру и что-то объяснял на русском, заставляя Отабека и Юри просто хлопать глазами в сторонке. Все эти совместные фото с тех, или иных вылазок, превратились в большущий снежный ком, который никто не мог остановить. Альфа и альфа, кольца на руках обоих, вечно проводят время вместе даже после соревнований. Сомнений нет, они пара.

И вот тут: общий конфликт, насмешки, осуждения; но Виктора это казалось вообще не заботит. Заботила лишь фраза Юри, которую тот выдал, пока они шли на каток в Ледовый Дворец Хасеку, и он листал ленту твиттера, натыкаясь на очередную ссылку в газете.

– И чего только люди не придумают, правда?

– О чем ты? – Виктор нагнулся к нему, опуская голову на плечо и обвивая рукой талию, тут же моментально становясь практически вплотную.

– Они опять пишут эти сплетни, – Кацуки издает нервный смешок, ощущая горячее дыхание рядом с ухом. – Альфа и альфа… Бред же. Как можно подумать, что мы вместе?

Виктор ослабил хватку, и Юри снова начал идти своим привычным темпом. Однако, когда он продвинулся чуть ли не на половину улицы, то заметил, что больше не слышит стука ботинок об асфальт рядом с собой.

Он остановился и посмотрел назад, видя, как Виктор застыл посередине дороги и смотрел с моста на океан вдаль. По его взгляду сложно было понять что-то, потому что даже мимика ничего не выражала. Юри захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что, кажется, прямо сейчас он сказал что-то не то. И он сам не знал что. Они простояли так какое-то время, и никто даже с места друг к другу не сдвинулся. Виктор видимо просто не хотел, а вот Юри откровенно боялся еще сильнее ухудшить этим ситуацию. Никифоров и так в последнее время огрызался на всех вокруг все чаще и все чаще пытался утащить Кацуки ото всех и остаться с ним наедине. Вот и сейчас они пошли на каток, потому что Минами пришел на горячие источники и сидел с Юри за одним столом. По запаху Кацуки понимал, почему мальчик отирается вокруг него все чаще, скорее всего у того скоро должна была начаться течка, а быть рядом с альфами для омег в такие моменты привычное дело. 

И Виктор видимо тоже это учуял, когда резко оказался рядом с ними и часто задышал. А после он как-то странно посмотрел на Минами и резко утащил Юри под локотки за собой, не давая ему даже как следует попрощаться. Странное поведение. Очень странное. А судя по тому, как сейчас Виктор отреагировал на слова от Юри на статью, сложить остатки пазла для Кацуки было несложно. Так значит есть доля правды в этих слухах? Но Виктор же альфа…

Никифоров усмехнулся так резко и неожиданно, что заставил Юри вздрогнуть и вернутся из мыслей обратно в реальность. Теперь Виктор больше не смотрел вдаль. Его голова была повернута к Юри, а взгляд сиял долей беспомощности и грусти. У Юри от такого Никифорова мурашки по спине прошлись. Нет, же. Он не хотел его обидеть. С такими глазами Кацуки резко захотелось его обнять и успокоить. Но опять же, он одернул себя. Нельзя. Неправильно. Странные мысли. Он не может. Он ведь альфа. И Виктор альфа. 

Но обнять все равно видится для Юри чем-то правильным. Обнять и защитить, потому что, кажется, Виктор борется внутри с собой, чтобы не зарыдать прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Я прогуляюсь.

Это все, что произносит Никифоров, прежде чем развернутся и уйти прочь. А та беспомощность и безысходность во взгляде Виктора теперь полностью передалась и ему. Юри не знает, что делать. Он знает, что это странно. Но это было бы странно, будь на месте Виктора кто-то другой. Но ведь это же Виктор. Виктор, который постоянно улыбается. Виктор, который смешно ругает его, когда Юри не выполняет прыжки правильно. Виктор, который просится поспать с ним. Виктор, который вечно прилипает к нему, как на супер-клей. Виктор, который смотрит на него и действительно верит в него. Виктор, кажется, единственный, кто по-настоящему верит в Юри. И Кацуки знает, что он альфа, что он должен чувствовать все то родное тепло, которое чувствует к Виктору, к омеге. Но почему-то чувствует его к такому же альфе, как и он сам.

И ведь это странно. Странно, но странно лишь на словах, потому что на деле Юри плевать, что Виктор альфа. Главное это чувства, а не одобрения других, ведь так? Он подарил Виктору кольцо, а Виктор запищал от радости на следующий же день, когда пробил в интернете, и оно оказалось обручальным. 

Юри посмеялся тогда с его реакции, но в душе она ему действительно понравилась. Он считал это даже милым. Может ли альфа считать другого альфу милым? Может ли альфа вообще быть милым?

Наверное, да. 

Окружающие точно покрутят пальцами у висков, если узнают, что эти двое чувствуют друг к другу. Альфа и альфа. Какой абсурд.

Вот только Виктор омега.

  
***

  
Виктору пятнадцать лет, когда это случается впервые. Его первая течка происходит внезапно даже для него самого. Он находится по дороге домой и буквально хочет плакать от счастья, что Яков отпустил его раньше с тренировки. Каток полный альф сейчас пришелся бы, как никогда, не к месту для течного омеги.

Он на шатающихся ногах доходит до своей комнаты, а потом падает носом в кровать. Все остальное, включая голоса и разговоры его родителей за последующие дни, проходят мимо него, как в тумане. Он только знает, что сейчас ему нужен кто-то рядом. Для пятнадцатилетки лишенного хоть какого-то опыта, но постоянно просматривающего теорию, он знает, что нужно делать. Но притрагиваться к себе там, а тем более пихать в себя какие-либо предметы кажется ему очень странным. Поэтому он терпит. Он тяжело дышит, мучается, катается по кровати, зарываясь в потные простыни, но терпит. Его рука дрожит пока он рьяно надрачивает себе, но проблема в том, что только дрочкой ничего не решишь. Он только еще сильнее загоняет себя этим в угол, постоянно кончая, но не получая никакого удовольствия. Ему становится только хуже, а между ног буквально все начинает зудеть и сводить судорогой. Слезы текут по его щекам.

Не этого он ждал от себя. Черт, никто этого не ждал от него. Его родители были уверены, что он будет альфой. Да что родители, даже Яков был уверен, а если Фельцман в чем-то уверен, то знайте, что именно так все и будет. Вот тебе и подстава, Витя. Как ты постоянно рушил ожидания своего тренера, как постоянно был оболтусом нарушающим все правила, так и теперь нарушил привычный ход вещей. Все его тело задрожало, казалось, что в комнате отключили кондиционер.

Когда все кончилось, он знал, что ему несдобровать. Омеги практически не допускались в мужское одиночное катание. И все из-за постоянного графика раз в месяц мучиться и терпеть течку. Если гон альф проходил всего 3-4 раза в год, то тут все чаще. А это как следствие уважительная причина прогула тренировок и прогула, чего греха таить, соревнований. Катание подстраивалось под спортсменов так, что гоны альф проходили его мимо, и только иногда и очень-очень редко кто-то один мог пропустить его. Естественно было жутко неудобно следовать подобному графику, но к этому все организаторы уже привыкли. В конце-концов, спортсмены в этом не виноваты, все происходит по велению природы. Но вот если под альф и под омег в отдельности оно подстраивалось, есть же еще женское катание. То вот под одновременное их присутствие сделать четкие графики не имело никакой возможности.

Постоянная шумиха из-за отсутствия тех или иных спортсменов надоедала, и организаторы четко разделили: альфы – отдельно, омеги – отдельно.

И сейчас Виктор осознавал, что все. Все просто пошло к чертям. Улетело далеко и надолго. Если все узнают, что молодой подающий надежды, их светило, Виктор Никифоров – омега, а не альфа, конец его ослепительной карьере. Конец вообще всему. Его переведут в группу для омег, а там хоть и можно занимать призовые места, но это не сравнится с уровнем группы, где альфы.

Нет, дело было не сколько в том, что омег как-то ущемляли, а альф возвышали. Их уклад общества претерпевал равноправие. Дело было в том, что катание альф, а особенно в мужской категории, ценилось выше из-за того, что они могли тянуть высокую нагрузку. Омеги существа хоть и сильные, но все-таки физически им с альфами не сравниться. И никто не смел высмеивать их за это. Просто природа, и это нормально. Кто-то хорош в одном, а кто-то в другом. В конце концов, альфы же не виноваты, что природа наградила их подобными физическими данными. 

И теперь Виктор захотел действительно рыдать в голос. Он не хотел уходить из своей категории. Он же только недавно таким трудом смог отвоевать себе место под солнцем и в своем молодом возрасте уже выступать среди спортсменов старших групп. Да что там, были разговоры о том, что его могли послать от страны на олимпиаду. А что теперь? 

Он судорожно выдохнул, и все-таки несколько слезинок скатилось в довесок к предыдущим.

Он знал, что от Якова скрывать такое не получится. Тренер, как-никак, с ним он проводит времени даже больше, чем родителей своих видит. Поэтому не удивительно, что когда течка подошла к концу, на следующий же день Фельцман сидел у них на кухне, и они все собрались что-то решать. Виктор просил, умолял, он не помнит только, как не унижался, даже до коленей дело дошло. Но мальчик слезно заверял его, что справится. Плевать он хотел на другую группу, плевать вообще на всех и вся – он сможет. Яков же сам видел, как он катается, как уделывает на льду даже зрелых альф, неужели он думает, что Виктор действительно не справится с нагрузкой? Да Никифоров заикнулся даже о том, что бросит учебу и поселится на катке, за что, правда, сразу получил подзатыльник от отца.

Но все-таки трехчасовые уговоры подействовали на Фельцмана. А может дело было не в его добром сердце, а в том, что он сам искал и видел выгоду в Викторе. Все-таки мальчик действительно подавал надежды и довольно неплохие. Если унять его подростковую взвинченность и добиться максимального послушания, глядишь и появится новый чемпион мира с парочкой побитых мировых рекордов. Пусть страна порадуется, думал Яков.

На том и порешили.

Фельцман скроет его секрет, никто не будет знать о его настоящей сущности, все останется так, как было прежде, однако. Скрыть на словах легко, а вот на деле им предстояло еще попытаться. Дело не сколько в запахе, но все в тех же течках, которые случаются и случаются ежемесячно. Если на тренировки Яков может забить, то пропуски катаний в межсезонье – нет. Графики четкие, ни один альфа отсутствовать просто не может без уважительной на то причины. А не может действительно потому, что расписание прислали еще месяц назад, и все тренера уже прислали ответы, что все в порядке и никакого внепланового отсутствия их спортсменов не предвидеться. Яков собственноручно писал положительный ответ в письме, а что же сейчас. Им предстоит как-то выкручиваться.

После первой течки идет застой в два-три месяца. Организм перестраивается и полностью становится пригодным как взрослая особь со всеми вытекающими. Для омег "вытекающие" это – способность зачатия. Яков строго настрого запретил Виктору даже думать об этом. Да и, если честно, Никифоров и сам-то не пылал этой идеей. Он всегда ассоциировал себя с альфой, а теперь выходит все наоборот. Ему самому надо свыкнуться с подарком жизни, так что он лишь усмехнулся и заверил, что такого в ближайшие лет десять точно не предвидится. Уходить из фигурного катания, а тем более найти человека, который скрыл бы эту тайну вместе с ним, казалось для Виктора мало возможным в подобных условиях. 

Виктор человек уже небезызвестный, все на него мало-помалу точат зуб, поэтому откопать грязный секретик и растрепать его во все сми за вознаграждение, пфф… Да тут очередь столпится. Поэтому ни о каких отношениях больше и речи быть не может. По крайней мере, пока все не устаканится, и пока он не найдет действительно хорошего человека. С его школьной подружкой придется разбежаться. И Виктор сам про себя усмехнулся. Вот выходит, почему его так мало к ней тянуло. И ухаживал он за ней хоть и нежно, но нехотя. Значит он сам хочет, чтобы за ним ухаживали, так ведь? От осознания этого в его груди что-то екнуло. И хоть чувство было странным, но все-таки отрицать самому себе Виктор не стал, это было довольно приятно. 

На следующее соревнование они подготовились. Течка должна была случиться только через четырнадцать дней, его запах они скрыли подавителями, а появившуюся грацию, как у кошки, добили тем, что Виктору пришлось состричь свои волосы, дабы отвести и малейшие подозрения внезапно усилившейся пластики тела. 

За волосы Виктор, наверное, переживал всех больше. Ему нравились его длинные и переливающиеся на свету светлые платиновые пряди. Он гордился ими даже больше, чем своими заслугами в спорте. Они были такими мягкими и легкими на ощупь, струились по его плечам и спине, разлетались вокруг него бешеным каскадом во время катания, лишний раз завораживая публику. Но что сделано, то сделано. Яков строго настрого запретил их оставлять. Виктор тянул тогда с походом в парикмахерскую до конца, и было вполне сносно услышать крики изумления толпы, когда он выкатился на лед со своей новой прической. Изумление, восторг, шок, непонимание. Но тем не менее откатал он блестяще, и в личную копилку добавилось еще одно золото.

Все шло, как надо. Действительно, как надо. Все последующие годы они худо бедно справлялись с его проблемой. Были случаи, когда его течки выпадали на последний день отката, и тогда он брал волю в кулак и справлялся бывало на собственной выдержке, но вот, когда они выпадали на целиком и полностью все дни соревнований, Виктору приходилось действительно туго. Он ни разу так и не пропустил ни одного своего выхода, но какой ценой давались ему те победы и те несколько минут на льду. Даже Фельцман удивлялся его выдержке. Никифоров выходит действительно его не подвел. В парне было запало больше, чем в любом альфе. Его страсть к спорту и нежелание разочаровывать и только стремится все выше и выше радовало Якова, но в то же время и огорчало. Он понимал, что они губят его здоровье.

В моменты течек и отката одновременно, те уколы, что переносил парень, и те груды лекарств, которые он пачками запихивал себе в рот, сказались на его организме до такой степени, что в возрасте двадцати трех у него начались гормональные сбои. Сначала это было не очень критично. Они удивились, когда ежемесячная течка, которая должны была вот-вот прийти, внезапно не пришла. Было странно, но они махнули рукой. Чего только не бывает. Ну не пришла сегодня, значит придет на несколько дней позже. Подумаешь. Организмы у всех разные. 

Но вот только потом подобное начало случаться все чаще и чаще. И к своим почти двадцати восьми Никифоров чувствовал, что, наверное, они его решением тогда, еще когда он был мальчишкой и ребенком, сейчас убили в нем сущность омеги. В прямом смысле. Его течек не было уже больше года. Это не могло не радовать ведь давало больше времени на прогоны программы и тренировки, да и не было больше необходимости отлеживаться с грелкой на животе в процессе соревнований, но в то же время... Виктор не знал, что же они с ним сделали.

Он все еще не хотел идти к врачу, боясь услышать диагноз бесплодия, или еще того хуже, что они переделали его природу и сделали вообще каким-то странным "недо-омегой-недо-бетой-недо-альфой". Он просто не хотел ничего слышать про себя и свое состояние. Всю медкомиссию за все годы брал на себя Яков, но теперь даже он беспокоился. А Виктор лишь махал ему рукой и улыбался, сбегая в очередной раз от ответа и ответственности. Я выигрываю, я приношу стране светлое имя, я езжу на олимпиады и прославляю тебя, как тренера, чего тебе еще надо?

Распоряжаться жизнью Никифорова Яков больше не мог. В конце концов, не маленький, да и у него самого проблема в виде Плисецкого нарисовалась. Пацану четырнадцать, а он мало того, что имеет задор в глазах похлеще Виктора в молодые годы, в мужской группе альф состоит, да еще и выглядит как чертова фея со своим тощим телосложением. Фельцман разрешил, пока быть в группе, но что-то подсказывало ему, что грядет случай Никифорова 2.0, и головная боль его только усилится. Юра, наверняка, должен был стать омегой, и тогда все, через что они прошли с Виктором, повторится. Но теперь, опираясь на горький опыт, и то, что стало в итоге с его подопечным, Фельцман вознамеривался отсечь на корню любые уговоры остаться среди альф от Плисецкого. Хватит, наигрались уже, напритворялись, угробили сущность внутри человека. Где это только слыхано.

Поэтому Виктора он сейчас опекал действительно спустя рукава, все больше и больше внимания уделяя Юре. И оказалось, что и тут он просчитался. Второй раз в жизни совершил ошибку, и сделал ее точь-в-точь вставая на одни и те же грабли с одним и тем же человеком. Не стоило ему тогда отпускать на банкет Плисецкого под опекой Никифорова, уповая на ответственность старшего. Все грохнулось в тартарары, и теперь его головная боль достигла апогея, вот только, если тогда он мог это как-то исправить, то сейчас дело кончено.

Виктор вырос, у Виктора своя жизнь и своя голова на плечах, Виктор мог сделать все, что ему заблагорассудится. И Виктор это сделал. Он собрал свои вещи, написал Якову быструю смску, о том, что пропустит этот сезон и исчез со всех радаров.

И только спустя пару дней, когда появилось фото в его соц.сети с геотегом Японии, тогда Яков окончательно и бесповоротно понял, что дело дрянь. И как бы Виктор не пытался отрицать и скрывать свои намерения за веселым голосом на том конце трубки, что он всего лишь хочет, чтобы Юри поверил в себя, ведь у парня есть потенциал, и он может, нужно лишь подтолкнуть и поддержать, Фельцман видел насквозь ложь, которая пропитана в каждом слове и скрывает истинную причину. Может, он и хотел помочь, может, и хотел поддержать, но вот только Яков помнил тот туманный взгляд после банкета на Гранд При. Яков видел, тот же взгляд, когда какой-то пацан ушел от Виктора в коридоре, и как Никифоров стоял и смотрел ему вслед. Он знал, что это когда-нибудь случится. Но не думал, что это так сильно даст Виктору по шарам, да еще и в тот самый момент, когда все будущее Виктора в плане семьи явно скатилось под откос.

Кацуки Юри был спортсменом из Японии. Ему двадцать четыре года, он носил очки из-за плохого зрения, старался ни с кем не разговаривать из-за своего довольно скованного характера и замкнутости. А еще Кацуки был альфой.

А Никифоров омегой.

И Яков сквозь скрежет в зубах наблюдал, как Виктор рушит своими действиями ту стену, которую они выстраивали перед всеми. Фельцман лишний раз усмехался, когда до его ушей доходил шепот, что альфа липнет к альфе, и хоть русские и странный народ, но такое поведение было действительно сумасшедшим и смущающим. Эх, знали бы они. Знали бы они, что на самом деле происходит. 

Глупый, своенравный Виктор вел себя столь подобающим вопиющим и распущенным образом, надеясь на что-то. Яков качал головой. Другого ответа на вопрос не было. Омега влюбился.

  
***

_«Как можно подумать, что мы вместе?»_

Виктор пинает ногой камень, а в груди что-то екает лишь от мысленного воспоминания. Он действительно это сказал. И на что только Виктор рассчитывал? Ни один человек в этом мире не опустится до пары альфа и альфа, или омега и омега. Но ведь Виктор омега. Он не альфа, он самый настоящий омега. Ему хочется развернуться, кинуться к Кацуки и закричать эти слова ему в лицо. 

Нельзя.

Он и сам не знает почему, и что мешает ему признаться. Может быть, то, что он еще планирует возвращаться в спорт. А может быть, и боязнь того, как прозвучала последняя фраза Юри. _«Как можно подумать, что мы вместе?»_. Конечно, он вкладывал больший смысл в то, что, как можно подумать, что вместе два альфы, а не то, что вместе Юри и Виктор. Но Виктор упорно видит в своей голове другую картину. Вот он подходит к Кацуки и признается ему во всем, а в ответ на свои слова все равно получает отказ. Потому что Виктор знает, Юри будет спрашивать его про течки и про все остальное, а у Виктора этого больше нет. Он убил в себе омегу, потому что грезил большим. Был ребенком и хотел стать знаменитостью. Он был ребенком и не был влюблен тогда по-настоящему. Ему не хотелось и не верилось, что можно найти человека, который будет добр к нему и который будет любить его. 

Ему виделось, что все хотят его только подставить и испортить карьеру. И что теперь. Есть у него карьера. Есть и деньги. Есть всеобщее признание, его все любят. Еще бы. С колен страну поднял, столько побед обеспечил. И какой ценой он за это расплатился. Убил себе все здоровье, и теперь вообще не знает ни, что с ним, ни омега ли он теперь вообще.

Нет, конечно, наверняка, омега. Привычки и манерность на месте, как и за все прожитые годы, но вот репродуктивная функция. Никто не захочет с ним иметь семью. Юри тоже, наверняка, не захочет, даже если узнает правду. Виктор теперь неполноценен. А ведь Виктор знает, что Юри даже спорт не нужен. Кацуки семейный человек и как же повезет его будущей паре, потому что хоть Юри и достаточно молчаливый и спокойный юноша, но Виктор знает, что Юри заботливый и внимательный, что Юри готов помочь, что Юри сильный, что Юри выносливый, что Юри… 

Виктор останавливается прямо на середине дороги, пока проходящим по парку людям приходиться обходить его. Никифоров поднимает руку и смотрит на кольцо, которое Юри ему подарил. Он смотрит долго и внимательно, как будто изучает его заново, всматриваясь в каждую черточку, словно боится, что оно вот-вот может исчезнуть, и поэтому запоминает, чтобы это осталось в памяти, как можно дольше. А потом, как в бреду, снимает его с пальца, сжимает в кулаке так сильно, как может, и прикладывает руку с ним к сердцу. Это неправильно. Не на его руке оно должно быть. Не на его. Юри должен давать подобное лишь человеку, с которым хочет прожить жизнь, а не человеку, которому просто благодарен. 

Он почти пускает слезу, но сдерживает эмоции в себе, резко убирая руки в карманы и уходя по направлению к выходу из парка. Этого всего не должно было случиться. И если уж так получилось, что по собственной глупости Виктор сломал судьбу себе, то другим он ее ломать не собирается. Надо вернуть все обратно, пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

На горячие источники он приходит только к вечеру. Сам не зная как, но почему-то плутает по улицам и долго обдумывает, а правильно собирается поступить и, в конце концов, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы, достает телефон и заказывает себе билет на самолет. Рейс получается забронировать на третий час ночи, поэтому вещи нужно начать собирать как можно скорее. Кольцо снятое с пальца, прожигает дыру в его кармане, но он упорно игнорирует позывы надеть его обратно.

На горячих источниках, как всегда, полно народу, и он проходит мимо общего зала внутрь к двери, что ведет в дом и комнатам для сна семейства Кацуки. С матерью Юри столкнуться и поговорить не получается, обслуживание клиентов, все дела. Поэтому Виктор думает, что просто оставит ему записку. Все лучше, чем передача слов через другого человека, даже и близкого. Но вот сказать лично все в лицо Виктор не решается. Он просто не знает как. Слова вертятся на языке, и вроде речь вразумительна и продумана от начала и до конца, но когда начинает произносить, в груди все сжимается, а на глазах выступают предательские слезы.

Ну же, Виктор. Не вздумай. Даже не вздумай реветь. Ты взрослый здоровый мужчина, в этом году третий юбилей, а ты нюни распускаешь из-за неразделенной любви.

Когда последняя вещь упакована, он окидывает комнату прощальным взглядом, впервые радуясь, что они спят по отдельности. Хотя если бы спали вместе, Виктор бы и не уезжал сейчас. Грустная усмешка сама по себе срывается с его губ и повисает в воздухе. На улице темно, он не знает где сейчас Юри, может на катке, может помогает на источниках, может просто гуляет, все равно. Никифоров поднимает рукоять чемодана и катит его к выходу. Он закрывает за собой дверь, последний раз проводя по ручке пальцами и ласково сжимает между ними твердую округлую поверхность. 

Он отходит в сторону, считая себя излишне сентиментальным. Дожил, что с комнатой прощается. Его ноги мягко ступают по дереву, а ботинки болтаются в противоположной руке, пока другая еле слышно катит чемодан на колесиках прямо за омегой. Виктор останавливается рядом с комнатой альфы и приставляет чемодан к стенке.

По началу Юри не пускал его к себе, потому что вся его комната была увешана плакатами с ним самим, но теперь Виктор точно знает, что за дверью абсолютно новенько выкрашенные в голубой пустые стены. Ни единого намека на бывшую комнату впечатлительного своим кумиром подростка. Ну еще бы. Зачем тебе плакаты, когда твой любимец стоит и ходит перед тобой живой во всей красе. Виктор даже задумывается, а вернет ли Юри постеры на стены, когда он уедет. Но затем мотает головой. Сейчас совсем не время об этом думать, потом еще нафантазируется, как следует. 

Он вздыхает, открывая дверь. Ему нужно оставить записку и кольцо. Но вот только когда его нога ступает в комнату, он замирает, видя Юри спящего на кровати. Одна из его рук застряла под подушкой, а другая откинута в сторону. Ноги запутались в одеяле, а слишком большая по размеру футболка свисает с плеча. Виктору хочется удавиться прямо сейчас.

Это его футболка.

Он подарил ее Юри, когда они приезжали в Петербург во второй раз. 

Он даже не до конца понимает сколько времени просто стоит и смотрит, как спит альфа. Его грудь плавно и едва заметно поднимается и опускается. Спит крепко. Это хорошо. Потому что Виктор как раз собирает последние остатки самообладания и запускает руку в карман, вынимая вещи. Он опускает все на тумбочку, не издавая никаких звуков и, последний раз окидывая альфу взглядом, не удерживается и наклоняется вниз, мягко проводя рукой по его голове, встрепывая волосы. Черные, как смоль; мягкие и пушистые на ощупь.

Виктору хочется лечь рядом и остаться здесь навсегда. Но он убирает руку и разворачивается к выходу.

Хвать.

Его глаза распахиваются в ужасе. Весь план и душевное спокойствие летят псу под хвост. Никифоров замирает на месте, а его плечи напрягаются так, что сам он вытягивается, как струна. Вокруг его запястья чувствуется тяжесть. И дыхание в комнате до этого еле слышное, сейчас отчетливо заметно. Старый дурак, надо было просто уходить, а не распускать свои руки. И ничему-то жизнь тебя не учит. 

Юри не сводит с него глаз, крепко удерживая за запястье. Проходит пару минут, когда Виктор все-таки дергается и пытается высвободиться, но Юри сжимает руку сильнее. Что уж говорить, хоть Никифоров и выше его почти на голову, но по физическим параметрам он проигрывает. И это не может не радовать. Кацуки слегка привстает и тогда замечает кольцо и бумагу на тумбочке рядом со своей головой. Все встает на свои места.

– Убегаешь.

Виктор даже не знает, что сказать. Отрицать было бы глупо, Юри, наверняка, заметил оставленные вещи. Подтвердить, а зачем? И так все понятно. Поэтому Виктор просто молчит и продолжает смотреть на дверь.

– Виктор… – Юри вздыхает и тянет его за руку на себя, но тот упирается. – Виктор, да послушай.

– Пусти.

– Я не хотел обидеть тебя теми словами!

Никифоров наконец удостаивает его взглядом. Хорошо, что в комнате темно. Действительно хорошо. И хорошо, что у Юри плохое зрение. Даже вблизи, наверняка, он видит его сейчас слегка расплывчато.

– Ты меня не обидел.

– Обидел, я же видел, как ты смотрел, – Кацуки снова тянет его на себя и на этот раз ему удается сдвинуть его на пару шагов. – Я не… Я не это имел в виду, просто…

– Не надо. Забудь, все в порядке.

Его голос дрожит, а последующие слова полностью выбивают из колеи.

– Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе.

Воздух вылетает из легких, а назад почему-то заходит крайне туго. Виктор не знает, что вообще можно сказать на такое. И что вообще Юри думает по этому поводу. Если он знает, то как давно? А если давно и он сказал сегодня эту фразу, значит ему противно? Он не принимал никаких знаков внимания от Никифорова. А если он узнал недавно, то тогда… Тогда зачем сказал это сегодня? Значит ему все еще противно? Ну еще бы, он ведь думает, что Виктор альфа.

– Виктор?

– Что?

– Что ты уже успел напридумывать у себя в голове?

– Ничего.

– Да брось, я знаю тебя, – Юри фыркает. 

– Ничего, все в порядке, мне просто…

– Хватит говорить, что в порядке! Ты же выглядишь так, как будто сейчас упадешь в обморок.

– Нет, я в по-

– Виктор!

– Юри!

Они оба смотрят друг на друга, и на этот раз взгляд Виктора полностью испепеляющий. Черт, да ему же всего-то навсего надо было бесшумно зайти в комнату и свалить как можно быстрее. А он в итоге мало того, что разбудил альфу, так теперь и разговора по душам никак не избежать. Всеми силами пытался избежать всего, что боялся, а в итоге все это было подано ему на блюдечке. Спасибо, очень вкусно. Добавки не надо.

Никифоров вздыхает и не оставляет еще одну попытку вырвать руку из захвата. Она не венчается успехом. Кацуки держит крепко, намертво. Делать ничего другого не остается и мужчина опускает голову вниз так, что челка полностью ложится на глаза, закрывая их.

– Я… Я омега, Юри.

В комнате воцаряется тишина. Здесь и до этого было не особо шумно, но теперь тихо настолько сильно, что начинает давить на уши. Оно и понятно почему. Оба задержали дыхание. Виктор от страха за дальнейшие расспросы и прочее, а Юри от шока. Нет, конечно, Кацуки видел эту манерность, замечал некоторые повадки не свойственные альфам, подмечал детали больше остальных, но ведь Виктор был в мужской группе по одиночному для альф, и он никогда не пропускал соревнований, да и откатывал всегда так, что не придерешься. А последние два года он же вообще не отлипал от Юри, и, если запах и был немного тоньше и легче, чем у представителей альф, то вот течек у Виктора за все это время точно не было. Юри коньки Плисецкого с принтом тигра готов на кон поставить, что не было их. 

Они все изучали биологию в детстве, а старшие классы хоть он и посещал редко из-за тренировок, но знал, что у омег это дело чаще, чем у альф, ежемесячное. Да и что далеко смотреть, на том же катке, где он тренировался, были группы из омег, и раз в месяц на несколько дней в их часы каток полностью пустовал, и никто не тренировался. Если Виктор омега, то как же все это вышло.

– Виктор… Но… Но ведь…

– У меня нет их уже несколько лет, – его голова все еще оставалась склоненной вниз. – Ты ведь про течки, да? Я остался в фигурном катании среди альф, уговорив Якова и тянув всю нагрузку. А во время периодов просто пользовался медикаментами, подавляя все, что рвалось наружу. Только так и откатывал.

Юри сглатывает, окончательно все понимая. Даже смотря сейчас на Никифорова и видя лишь его волосы вместо глаз, и про них до него доходит. Видимо заставили отрезать, как раз было это примерно в том же возрасте, что Виктор сейчас и назвал.

– Я…

– Не говори ничего.

– Но надо что-то сказать.

– Нет, – Виктор качает головой, а его голос полностью холоден и жесток.

– Виктор, что бы ты себе не напридумывал, неужели ты думал, что я сейчас осужу тебя за твой выбор?

– Я не об этом думал.

– А о чем?

Он усмехается. Этот звук какой-то слишком отчаянный. Юри замирает, когда Виктор, наконец, поднимает голову и позволяет челке съехать в сторону, открыв обзор на лицо. Сердце Кацуки пропускает несколько ударов.

– Как можно подумать, что мы вместе, да?

– Виктор…

– Действительно как?

– Виктор, я же…

– Ты думал, что я альфа. И потому, так сказал? Была противна мысль от связи альфы и альфы? Но даже теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я омега… Я все равно все разрушил в себе. Связь со мной противна и неестественна даже теперь. Поэтому да, Юри. Ты прав. Как можно подумать, что я могу быть с кем-то вообще? Для меня уже нет ничего, поэтому я все решил. Ты хороший фигурист, у тебя все впереди. Практикуй прыжки, и ты будешь летать на льду. Хоть Плисецкий и хорошо катается, в тебе больше души. Ты победишь.

– Хватит говорить так, как будто прощаешься!

– Но я прощаюсь. У меня самолет через пару часов.

Вот чего Виктор точно не ожидает, так это рыка. В прямом смысле рычания. Злого, яростного, бешеного рычания самого настоящего альфы. Он вздрагивает, а что-то внутри него сжимается. Омега она и есть омега, что подчиняется альфе, а вот сейчас от такого рыка даже у смелого и без башенного Никифорова поджилки затряслись. Он с испугом смотрел на Юри, который всеми фибрами источал от себя такую уверенность, что сдвинуться с места для Виктора, или еще хлеще улететь, казалось бредовой идеей.

– Куда ты собрался?! Почему все решаешь даже не посоветовавшись?! Откуда ты такой самоуверенный вообще вылез?!

Виктор опускает плечи и просто молчит под таким взглядом.

– Виктор, я с кем разговариваю?!

– Со мной…

– Тогда отвечай! Куда собрался?!

– В… В Питер.

– И что ты там делать будешь?!

– Уходить из большого спорта и искать обычную работу...

Кацуки издал еще более сильный рык, Никифоров даже согнулся слегка и отвернул голову. Отойти возможности вообще никакой не было, Юри еще крепче держал его за запястье. Там, наверное, потом синяк будет.

– Какой же ты… Господи, какой же ты Виктор!

Никифоров нахмурился от фразы. Конечно он Виктор, кто же он еще? Но как-то поразмыслить над дальнейшим ему не дали, потому что Кацуки дернул его на себя за руку с такой силой, и рыкнул так громко, что ноги Виктора подкосились, и он безвольно приземлился прямо на Юри, обхватывая его руками за шею, чтобы не опрокинуть их обоих на спину и зафиксироваться самому.

Только спустя секунду до него дошло, что прямо сейчас он у него на коленях. На коленях Юри, и Юри обнимает его. Для Виктора это как точка не возврата, все внутри затрепетало с такой силой, что сердце в груди, наверное, испытало несколько сердечных приступов и все никак не могло успокоиться и биться хоть чуть-чуть медленнее. Он и сам не знал, что делает. Он омега и это свойственно для омег, поэтому он и начал ластиться к альфе. Даже больше, чем раньше позволял себе. Полностью прилипнув к Кацуки и уткнувшись носом тому в шею, начал судорожно дышать и оставлять едва ли ощутимые поцелуи. Запах альфы всегда действует на омег сильно, но запах любимых альф имеет еще большую мощь. А уж запах Юри для Виктора просто крышесносный. Поэтому Никифоров, как в тумане, начинает тыкаться, прижиматься и ерзать на Юри, не находя себе места.

Юри и не знает, как сдерживать себя сейчас. К этому ведь все и шло с самого начала, разве нет? Виктор все это время флиртовал с ним, другого и быть не могло. А Кацуки удивлялся тому, как альфа мог понравиться альфе. Да даже сегодня, пока он окончательно раздумывал на эту тему, он пришел к выводу, что даже, если Виктор альфа, и он альфа, то все в порядке. Они бы что-нибудь придумали. Но теперь, когда выяснилось, что Виктор омега, все тем более встало так, как надо. 

Поэтому Юри, не раздумывая больше ни минуты, резко опрокидывает Виктора на кровать, а сам нависает сверху и целует его. Наконец-то снова целует его. Когда-то Виктор при всех кинулся к нему, не сумев совладать целиком и полностью со своей омежьей сущностью и влюбленным сердцем. Кинулся на него и прямо на катке повалил на лед, увлекая в поцелуй. Вот только потом сразу же отстранился и приземлился так, что все увидели лишь их объятия. Но Юри точно помнит, как губы коснулись губ. Они не говорили об этом, было бы неловко вспоминать. Но сейчас, Юри почему-то вспомнился этот случай и, проталкивая внутрь рта Виктора свой язык, наконец, получая полноценный поцелуй, такой, о котором он мечтал уже давно, он понимает, что Никифоров еще очень даже сдержанный человек, раз больше никогда особо на него не накидывался.

Будь Юри на его месте, то в первый же день повис бы на шее и не только растрепал, кто он на самом деле, да еще бы в придачу делал бы предложение руки и сердца. Однако Виктор совсем другое. Сдержался, терпел, мучился, а сегодня вот вообще решил принять удар на себя и во благо Юри сделать максимально счастливым его, а не себя и свое разбитое сердце.

Как хорошо, что Юри проснулся. Его рука скользит под кофту Никифорова и тот издает сладкое для ушей мычание альфе в губы, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. Как хорошо, что Юри проснулся. Как хорошо, что Виктор хоть и сдержанный, но его тело и руки живут своей жизнью и решили напоследок прикоснутся к любимому. Никифоров извивается под ним, закидывая ноги на спину, и в комнате внезапно становится так невыносимо душно, что оба отрываются друг от друга и спешно сдергивают всю одежду. Куртка летит на пол, футболка и кофта закинуты за тумбочку, а одна повисает на светильнике стоящем на ней. Штаны и носки стягиваются и летят вниз кровати, нижнее белье становится последним и теряется где-то в складках простыни и одеяла.

Как же хорошо, что Юри проснулся. Их тела максимально прижимаются друг к другу и ощущение жара никуда не уходит, а становится только отчетливее, но никто даже не думает отстраняться. Наоборот эти двое только сильнее жмутся друг к дружке. А руки лихорадочно скользят по телу. Как будто терпели целую вечность. Терпели и держали целомудренность. И ведь столько раз видели друг друга раздетыми на источниках, но сейчас, как будто воспоминания полностью стерлись и выветрились из головы, куда подальше. Взгляды затуманены, руки блуждают по телу и трогают, изучают каждый участок кожи, запоминают и гладят, гладят, гладят. Виктор чувствует, что растворяется во всем этом. Слишком хорошо. Хорошо настолько сильно, что слезы подначинавают скопиться в уголках глаз. Хорошо настолько, что сдерживать стоны и любые звуки просто выше всяких сил. Юри, кажется, чувствует тоже самое. И как же действительно хорошо, что Юри проснулся.

Альфа толкается в него, и тогда Виктору окончательно сносит крышу. Он хочет за него замуж. Прямо сейчас хочет. Ничего ему больше не надо, просто приведите сюда священника и поставьте алтарь, а на них накиньте по белому смокингу. Он скажет "да" еще до того, как начнут читать речь. Он скажет "да" еще до того, как гости соберутся, он скажет "да" при любых обстоятельствах. Юри полностью заполняет его внутри. Юри заставляет его чувствовать себя так хорошо, что Виктор не выдерживает и все-таки из его рта действительно неразборчиво вылетают слова про согласие. Кацуки не слышит их. Но он чувствует, что должен сделать кое-что. Он не думает, что Виктор особо обидится на него, ему кажется, что Виктор будет вне себя от счастья. А если счастлив Виктор, то счастлив и Юри. Поэтому больше не сомневаясь ни минуты, Кацуки наклоняет голову вниз и все тело Виктора моментально пронзает волна боли, исходящая от шеи. Звездочки в его глазах достигают апогея в тот же момент, и все его тело дергается в легкой судороге, заставляя кончить.

Они лежат на кровати, оба тяжело дышат и пытаются хоть немного прийти в себя. Юри притягивает Виктора к себе и обхватывает руками, прижимая к груди в защитном жесте. И хоть Виктор и выше, и больше, он не имеет ничего против. Он омега. Ему приятно. И пока Никифоров успокаивается и окунается в состояние дремы, его пальцы мягко проводят круги по шее, в том месте, где теперь стоит метка.

Выходит, вот оно как.

Не прав был Яков, когда говорил, что Витя безнадежен. Не прав был Плисецкий, когда ржал над его поведением. Не прав был Кристоф, когда говорил присмотреться к нему, а не к Юри, который на него внимания не обратит. Не прав был Джей-Джей, когда тогда на свадьбе покачал головой на пойманный Виктором букет и сказал, что вряд ли.

Прав был Отабек, когда, подумав минуту, кивнул и спокойно показал палец вверх.

Виктор купит ему потом новый шлем, и сделает свидетелем, а потом и крестным, и может даже даст благословение им с Плисецким. Все может быть.


End file.
